creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Scratching
Übersetzung von: http://www.creepypasta.com/scratching/ 1 Als ich 12 Jahre alt war, haben sich meine Eltern endlich entschieden meinen Bruder und mich aufzuteilen und mit ihnen die Zimmer zu tauschen. Ich war einige Jahre älter als mein kleiner Bruder Alex, also bekam ich das Zimmer mit mehr Platz, während er im Boxenraum blieb. Mein Vater war nicht allzu glücklich darüber, dass er all seinen Kram runter in die Garage hatte räumen müssen, aber die Zeiten ändern sich und ich brauchte mehr Raum für mich selbst. Zu viert lebten wir in einem Bungalo in einer ruhigen Straße in einer eher einsiedlerischen Umgebung. Ich und Alex würden uns manchmal langweilen weil nicht mehr viel zu tun wäre, aber für die meiste Zeit war alles was wir brauchten lediglich uns selbst. Zwei junge Kerle mit niemand anderem zum spielen in so einer großen Nachbarschaft, wir waren so nah wie sich zwei Brüder überhaupt nah sein konnten. Eines Tages nach der Schule, wir kamen gerade Zuhause an, bemerkte ich, dass all mein Hab und Gut bereits in meinem neuen Zimmer auf mich wartete. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ich darüber so traurig sein würde, aber tief im Inneren wusste ich, dass wir, als wir uns noch ein Zimmer teilten, einen stärkeren Bund hatten. Nachdem ich darüber nachdachte, dass wir nicht länger miteinander in der Nacht reden konnten, stand für mich fest, dass wir einen Plan austüffteln mussten. Ich habe mir, kindischerweise, einen Morsecode ausgedacht – eine Serie aus Klopfen und Kratzen, mit deren Hilfe wir uns über die Wand an unseren Betten austauschen konnten. Ich wusste, dass wir damit nicht im Flur erwischt werden konnten, wenn wir redeten oder uns während der Nacht nicht langweilig werden würde. Nach drei Monaten waren wir schon Experten in unserer Geheimsprache und konnten schon über hundert Wörter. In unseren paar Monaten während wir dies taten, war da eine Nacht die aus dem Rest heraus stach. Am frühen Morgen, als ich gerade von dem mir bekannten Kloopfen und Kratzen wach wurde, welches seltsam war, weil Alex mich noch nie zuvor so geweckt hatte, setzte ich mich auf und lauschte der Nachricht. Es war komisch und klang überhaupt nicht nach Alex und manches konnte ich nicht einmal verstehen. In diesem Moment bemerkte ich, dass Alex im Türrahmen stand. „Was machst du Jack?“ Voller Furcht starrte ich Alex an während der Morsecode kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Langsam schien er zu realisieren was gerade passierte und tapste zu seiner Schlafzimmertür. In den dunklen Raum starrend konnte er sehen, dass sein Fenster geöffnet wurde. – Jemand musste in seinem Zimmer sein. Alex lief langsam zurück in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Wir sprachen nicht, wir hörten nur zu.Das Klopfen und Kratzen wurde mit jeder Sekunde lauter und lauter und immer grausamer, wurde intensiv gewalttätig bis das hartnäckige Kratzen in ein lautes Schlagen überging. Wir konnten es nicht mehr aushalten und schrieen so laut wiee wir konnten und unsere eltern rauschten geschwind in mein Zimmer. Wir versuchten so gut es ging und von Panik gelähmt zu erklären, was passiert war. Mom setzte sich und beruhigte uns in meinem Raum während Dad loslief um Alex Zimmer durchsuchte. Als er das offene Fenster sah, rannte er raus in den Garten, um ihn zu untersuchen, nur um festzustellen, dass da nichts war. Danach versuchten uns unsere Eltern klar zu machen, dass wir uns das nur eingebildet hatten. Aber wir wussten, was wir gehört hatten. Nachdem wir uns endlich beruhigt hatten, wurden wir wieder ins Bett geschickt und die Fenster fest verschlossen. Ungefähr eine Stunde später hörte ich das Klopfen erneut. „Jack?“ „Ich bin wach, Alex.“ „Ich auch. Ich kann nicht-„ „Ich auch nicht. Da war definitiv etwas hier. Etwas eigenartiges.“ „Ich weiß, ich weiß… Jack, er ist hier. Er starrt mich an.“ „Was!? Alex, hör auf mit den Späßen. Es ist nicht lustig.“ „Jack, er starrt mich durchs Fenster an. Ich muss hier raus.“ Das Klopfen hörte auf und Alex kam stolpernd in mein Zimmer, mit einem Blick der Bewusstlosigkeit. I schloss meine Zimmertür und we saßen zitternd auf meinem Bett. Wir wussten, dass es nichts bringen würde unsere Eltern zu rufen, weil sie uns eh nicht glauben würden. Da wären keine Anzeichen von irgendjemandem draußen, wir würden uns nur Probleme einhandeln. Dann hörten wir Schritte, welche gefolgt von einem Kratzen waren, dass anscheinend von alex Zimmer zu meinem Raum tastete. Die schweren Schritte hörten auf und ein Schatten blockierte das Licht des Mondes hinter den Vorhängen. Das Fenster bewegte sich, als ob als wenn es aufgeschlossen werden würde. Wir hielten unseren Atem an als es geschüttelt wurde aber glücklicherweise nur knarrte, es blieb geschlossen. Die Person lehnte sich gegen mein Fenster, fast komplett verdeckt von Schatten, und starrte in mein Zimmer eine halbe Ewigkeit. Nach einer Weile verschwand der Schatten und kehrte nie wieder zurück. Ich fragte Alex am nächsten Morgen, wie der Mann aussah. Er erzählte mir, dass er sich nicht erinnern könnte, außer dass es kein Mann war. Nach diesem Vorfall, wollten wir uns nie wieder daran erinnern. Unser normales Leben ging weiter und wir vergaßen es, vollständig. Alex hatte es am schwierigsten aber ihm ging es gut und dass war das Wichtigste. Es vergingen bis zu drei Jahren bis ich begriff, dass es nie wirklich vorbei war. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Kreaturen